The Trials of Love
by Xyleena
Summary: Written by SakuraXRiku and me Two couples trying to overcome difficult times.
1. Secret Revealed

Chapter 1 – Secret Revealed

Sakura: Hi, Itzel.

Itzel: Hello, Sakura.

Sakura: How have you been?

Itzel: Good, you?

Sakura: Good, and the kids?

Itzel: Good.

Sakura: So how's your husband.

Itzel: Yeah, he's great, his grave never looked better! Yours?

Sakura: Ok, he's not really home anymore though.

Itzel: Oh, that's too bad. Working hard I guess.

Sakura: Yeah, well he works from 7:00 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. and gets home at 8:00

Itzel: Oh, wow. Does he do overtime? Sakura . . . I have something to tell you

Sakura: So what is it?

Itzel: I know where your husband has been going after work

Sakura: Really?

Itzel: Yes.

Sakura: For how long?

Itzel: About a month.

Sakura: Why didn't you tell me?

Itzel: . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. You know Gomer?

Sakura: Yes, why

Itzel: Well, he has been going to see her.

Sakura: WHAT!

Itzel: And recently he has been coming to me because he feels guilty and doesn't know what to do.

Sakura: And what have you been telling him to do?

Itzel: I've been telling him that he needs to tell you and stop seeing Gomer.

Sakura: Oh, and does he say anything?

Itzel: No, he just keeps looking at the ground with a sad expression.

Sakura: Oh, well what time does he usually come to see you?

Itzel: Seven.

Sakura: How long is he there for?

Itzel: just about an hour.

Sakura: Oh, well at least I know I can trust you not to do anything with him.

Itzel: Yeah.

Sakura: Is he with you now?

Itzel: No, he just left.

Sakura: Oh did he say were he was going.

Itzel: Umm... I don't want to tell you.

Sakura: You better tell me or else.

Itzel: Ok, he went to, to, to, to . . .

Sakura: Bitch, tell me.

Itzel: He went out to buy you a present.

Sakura: Oh, really.

Itzel: Yeah.

Sakura: Or are you lying?

Itzel: No, I am not lying. You shouldn't take the present.

Sakura: Why?

Itzel: He's taking it from his other lover.

Sakura: What is he taking?

Itzel: A ring.

Sakura: Oh, why?

Itzel: Because he is going to break up with her.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: And if he knows her well she will throw the ring at him.

Sakura: So he's going to give me the ring.

Itzel: Yup.

Sakura: Oh, why?

Itzel: Because he spent a good amount of money on it and if he pons it he won't get what he bought it for so he figured he would give it to you.

Sakura: Oh, ok so what should I do?

Itzel: I don't know. It all depends on your morals.

Sakura: Well I think that you need to tell him that you don't want to see him anymore.

Itzel: Alright, well, I guess I'll just take cloud away from Tiff. Heh heh.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: Haha.

Sakura: I don't think you're gonna have to try hard.

Itzel: Yeah, I think you are right.

Sakura: Well cloud's thinking of asking you to marry him.

Itzel: Alright! I man who likes me!

Sakura: Haha, yeah he was just talking to me.

Itzel: Look! I'm a virgin again!

Sakura: Haha.

Itzel: Haha.

Sakura: So were did the kids come from? Haha

Itzel: Haha. Mine came from Cloud.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: He's always been my man.

Sakura: Well he's coming over to propose to you.

Itzel: Yeah. (primps)

Sakura: He should be there real soon.

Itzel: (ding dong)

Sakura: Haha.

Itzel: (sequels) he's here!

Sakura: You want me to say quiet.

Itzel: Yes.

Sakura: Ok.

Itzel: (10 minutes later) YAY! We are getting married! I'll be back (1 hour later) We're married! After 25 years we are finally married.

Sakura: I wasn't invited.

Itzel: We eloped. Sorry.

Sakura: Oh, after 25 years how old are you?

Itzel: I'm 32. haha.

Sakura: I'm only 23.

Itzel: Oh.

Sakura: And Riku is 25.

Itzel: Oh.

Sakura: Riku's home.

Itzel: psst slap him.

Sakura: Um . . . ok . . . why.

Itzel: You should now the reason. He's been with Gomer.

Sakura: Right, well talk to you later. Bye

Itzel: Bye


	2. Falling Down Hill

Chapter 2 – Falling Down Hill

Sakura: Welcome home, dear

Riku: Hello, honey

Sakura: How was your day at work?

Riku: Good

Sakura: Did you have fun?

Riku: Well, there's nothing fun about work

Sakura: I mean after work

Riku: What? I came here, but I did stop to get you something

Sakura: Really?

Riku: (pulls out a ring box from his back pocket) here

Sakura: (opens the box) (pretends to be shocked) OMG

Riku: Do you like it?

Sakura: Yes very much

Riku: I'm glad (bends down and kisses her)

Sakura: (kisses back) (stops kissing him) BITCH (slaps him in the face)

Riku: Ow! Why did you slap me?

Sakura: Do you think I don't know what you do

Riku: What do you mean?

Sakura: WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

Riku: Honey, calm down

Sakura: WHY, YOU FUCKING BASTERD

Riku: (breaks out in a sweat) Why do you say that, honey?

Sakura: Why do you think?

Riku: I don't know

Sakura: Lair

Riku: What? You know I'm faithful

Sakura: Yeah but how faithful to me

Riku: Oh, honey, come on

Sakura: No, I won't come on

Riku: You know how it is

Sakura: No I don't

Riku: Work gets tough and home is still stressful with all the bills. I just needed to get my mind off it all

Sakura: I see well you better keep you mind on this: you better knock it off or we're through

Riku: I'm sorry

Sakura: Sorry. SORRY!

Riku: (gets down on his knees)

Sakura: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY

Riku: Please

Sakura: PLEASE WHAT

Riku: I vow from this time on I shall always be loyal to you

Sakura: And how loyal is that

Riku: I love you with every fiber of my being. I will no longer go with anyone else

Sakura: That's what you said before

Riku: You shall be my everything, now and always

Sakura: You've said that before also

Riku: Maybe we should go on vacation. Forget about here

Sakura: And go where

Riku: I don't know, anywhere, everywhere. What do you say?

Sakura: Um . . . I don't know

Riku: We can start over

Sakura: Um . . .

Riku: Like when we were newly weds

Sakura: . . . . That was 6 years ago

Riku: (he stands up) I know

Sakura: Well, I guess we can try again but this is the last time

Riku: (hugs her) I know, I won't screw up again. I swear to you

Sakura: If you mess it up we're done with for good

Riku: I know

Sakura: But we can still be friends

Riku: Ok. So where would you like to go?

Sakura: I don't know

Riku: Would you like go to Japan?

Sakura: That seems like it would be a fun place to go

Riku: Well then, let's start packing!

Sakura: Ok

Riku: (releases her takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom so they can start packing)

Sakura: Um . . . about before. The only reason I knew was because I got out of Itzel.

Riku: Ah, I see. Well, I guess I can't trust her with secrets anymore (smiles down at Sakura)

Sakura: Well it's not like she wanted to tell me. I kinda sorta forced it out of her.

Riku: I see. Well, that's one of the reasons I married you! (He laughs)

Sakura: Well what are the other reasons?

Riku: Well, you are the most gorgeous woman of all. You're kind, funny, and the only one for me.

Sakura: Why thank you for the complement but if I'm the only one for you then why did you do what you did?

Riku: . . . Sometimes people get foolish . . . they want things that they normally wouldn't want . . . (he looks away from Sakura) I'm so sorry . . . I never meant to hurt you . . .

Sakura: Its okay, I know. (hugs him)

Riku: (hugs her)

Sakura: So when do we leave. Haha, we still need to finish packing.

Riku: Oh! I almost forgot we were packing! Let's leave as soon as possible.

Sakura: (giggles) ok

Riku: (they both finished packing their bags and four hours later they are on a plane to Japan) we're finally leaving home.

Sakura: Yeah, reminds me of our honeymoon. What about you?

Riku: Yeah

Sakura: So, what do you wanna do while we wait to get there.

Riku: I don't know . . . I guess just talk.

Sakura: Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?

Riku: I don't know. What do you want to talk about?

Sakura: Um . . . how about the ocean.

Riku: It seems we've arrived

Sakura: Yeah, So where are we staying?

Riku: We're staying at the Chinatsu Hotel

Sakura: Oh, so where's that?

Riku: It's in the nicest place of Japan, where it always seems like summer

Sakura: Ok, how do we get there?

Riku: Follow me.


End file.
